


Bubblegum Bitch

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [8]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: F/M, Wilford has his methods and there's nothing wrong with that, he's also hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Wilford is determined to help out his friend. In his own... special way.





	Bubblegum Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Marina and the Diamonds. It's quite good, I recommend it. 
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/marina-and-the-diamonds/01-bubblegum-bitch
> 
> EDIT  
> Also: This is not as weird as it could be. Both characters are overage and crap. In this universe Yan is... not a high school student. They're older, trust me. Not really something I thought of addressing, but probably something I should add.

Wilford was careful. Oh so careful. He snuck up to Bim.

“Hello Bim.”

“Uh- hey Wilford.” 

A moment of silence. “Bye.”

An “Okay?” followed him down the hall as he tried to come up with an actual plan. How to find out if he liked Yan. 

Well it couldn’t be that hard. 

He could do what he did best. 

 

\--------

 

He tore the hood off of a slowly awakening Bim. 

“Wha? Wilford?”

“Do you like Yandere?”

“What?” He struggled against the ropes. “What is this?”

“Do you, or do you not, like Yan. Romantically. Answer me.”

“That is not how you ask-”

He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at him. Bim’s voice got several octaves higher. 

“Yes! Yes! I like Yan!”

He grinned and holstered the gun. “Good to know. I don’t suppose we need to go through the whole ‘break their heart, I’ll break your face’ thing, do we?”

“Nope! We’re good!” 

His smile widened. “Good. Because they would do it before I even got the chance. See ya around pal.”

He left him a knife and trusted him to get out of the mess himself. He had to go tell Yan.

 

\--------

 

“He likes you.”

“Wha- really?!”

“Yep. Asked him and everything.”

They looked at him warily. “How did you find out?”

“Tied him to a chair after chloroforming him.”

“I approve, but hands off my senpai.”

“Not a problem.”

“Good. Because I’m not quite sure which of us would win in a fight, and I wouldn’t mind finding out, you hear me?”

He nodded, still working on polishing the handle of his knife. “No need to worry so much! He’s not my type.”

“What is your type then?”

A beat of silence. “Not that.”

“Fair enough. Could you pass me that sheath?’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wilford.... has his methods. And is generally hopeless with things to do with relationships but is very loyal to his friends. I'd almost call him a Hufflepuff except for the whole killing thing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! It's gonna be fun! Host is just fun to write so... yeah. There's that to come soon!


End file.
